Dead Man's Curve (episode)
}}''Dead Man's Curve ''is the fifth episode of the first season of Mr. Pickles and the fifth episode overall. It originally aired on October 19, 2014. Plot Mr. Pickles is hanging human faces on a clothesline when an ambulance pulls up in the distance. A cantankerous paramedic exits and kicks Mr. Pickles before entering a bar. A drunken pizza delivery man sitting next to the paramedic attempts to make conversation but then begins to vomit violently all over the bar. As Mr. Pickles is getting ready to kill the paramedic with a knife, the bar owner turns a vacuum on to clean up the vomit mess and a frightened Mr. Pickles exits the bar. After the opening sequence, Tommy Goodman and Mr. Pickles are seen working on a soapbox derby car. Inside of the house, Henry Gobbleblobber tells Beverly Goodman another story about Mr. Pickles--this time about the human faces. Not believing his story, she walks away and bumps into Stanley Goodman, causing her to drop and break the plates in her hands. He hurriedly leaves for work and, to his wife's offense, disregards housework as also being a job. A few moments later, a vacuum cleaner salesman is at the Goodmans' home trying to sell a cordless vacuum cleaner to Mrs. Goodman. While demonstrating the vacuum, Mr. Pickles whimpers and runs away in fear. Grandpa notices this and immediately buys the vacuum, taking it everywhere he goes: the movie theater, the diner, to a picnic, etc. As Tommy gets ready to race in the soapbox derby, two other competitors warn Tommy of Dead Man's Curve, a curve in the track that leads to a cliff. Tommy, taking no heed to their warning, drives off and immediately goes over the curve, wrecking his soapbox car. Unharmed, Tommy and Mr. Pickles come across an old man in a rusted 1950s-era car named The Kid. The Kid was a young adult explains to them that he was formerly a greaser who used to be the coolest kid in Old Town. While pursuing a girl named Sally Wilton was a young adult, another boy, Donnie "Skids" McGilton had his eyes on her as well, so The Kid and Donnie decided to drag race for Sally's love. During the race, The Kid combed his hair too hard, causing him to drive over Dead Man's Curve. Unable to get his seatbelt loose, he has remained there for decades, surviving off of eating rats and drinking their urine. The Kid promises to help Tommy build a new car if he helps him get Sally back. With his demonic possession power, Mr. Pickles commands the rats to eat part of the seatbelt, finally freeing The Kid. Tommy and The Kid track down Sally, who is still living in the same house she did decades earlier. As he prepares to ask her to marry him, Skids--dressed in stereotypical street thug clothing--enters the room. Sally and Skids are unmarried, but live together as "friends with benefits". Tommy and The Kid, saddened and discouraged, exit the home. Meanwhile, Mr. Goodman is entertaining his coworkers with a spot-on impression of his boss. Boss overhears this and instructs Goodman to sit in his office while pretending to be him so he can take the day off. Back at the Goodman home, Mrs. Goodman starts a food fight with Linda as a way to show her husband what it would be like if she didn't do her job as a housewife. Linda takes it further, however; she throws a chair at Mrs. Goodman, knocking her unconscious and she later wakes up to find the entire house wrecked. Linda comes up with a solution to the problem: strip almost completely nude and dance in front of a group of male contractors. At the telemarketing agency, Mr. Goodman is answering phone calls using his impression of Boss. The Boss's Wife calls to check up on him and to tell him that she loves him. Goodman, unsure of how to respond, replies "I love you, too". Boss's wife, immediately realizing that the person on the other end is not her husband because he never tells her he loves her, becomes furious. Mr. Goodman finds Boss at an arcade, where his wife, who is a large and muscular woman, enters and throws Boss violently across the room. In town, Tommy helps The Kid clean himself up and he settles on a classic greaser costume. As they walk around the corner, they spot Linda exposing herself in front of the contractors. Horrified, The Kid faints and is presumed dead. As he is put onto a stretcher in the back of an ambulance, Boss appears running away from his wife. He hops into the back of the ambulance and his wife lifts the vehicle from the front end, causing the stretcher to roll out, taking Tommy with it. In a back alley, Grandpa and Mr. Pickles are on the verge of a showdown. With his possessed group of rats, Mr. Pickles commands them to run toward Grandpa, but Grandpa sucks them up with his vacuum. Frightened, Mr. Pickles attempts to escape and Grandpa runs the vacuum over Mr. Pickles. The vacuum lands on Mr. Pickles's crotch, which causes him to realize that he can use the vacuum to pleasure himself. No longer frightened, Mr. Pickles rides the vacuum down the street and saves Tommy just before the stretcher goes over Dead Man's Curve. Tommy wins first place in the soapbox derby race. The Kid, thought to be dead, climbs up Dead Man's Curve, but falls back over the cliff after again combing his hair too hard. The Goodmans' come home to a perfectly restored house after the contractors fix everything in order to escape from Linda. Mr. Goodman notices a spot on the kitchen table and points it out. Angered, Mrs. Goodman tips the table over on its side. Grandpa points to the doghouse out back and tells the family that Mr. Pickles stole his vacuum cleaner. Inside the doghouse, Mr. Pickles is seen having sex with the vacuum and behind him in a cell are the paramedic and the pizza delivery man with their faces cut off. The episode ends with the pizza delivery man asking where his face is. Featured Characters * Mr. Pickles * Paramedic minor * Pizza Delivery Guy minor * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Vacuum Cleaner Salesman minor * Sheriff * Soapbox Derby Kids * The Kid * Sally Wilton minor * Donnie "Skids" McGilton minor * Boss * Floyd * Linda * Boss's Wife * Ron Bolton only picture on toll Demonic speeches * When Mr. Pickles sees a rat to bite safety belt for free Skids, he said "Hello, nice to meet you, now bring me that man (Skids) or die."